Phosphate esters are finding increasing use as fire resistant lubricating and hydraulic fluids. These ester lubricants have the desirable properties of low flammability, high lubricity and long service life.
New machinery or machinery in storage or transport which is designed for use with phosphate esters is frequently rust-proofed with conventional petroleum based compositions or other formulations which are not compatible with phosphate esters. This situation often necessitates an extensive cleaning of rust preventive treated machinery before operation with phosphate ester based fluids may be begun.